


Juno Steel and the Horde of Memories

by pastelprinceyy



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, soft, warning for mentions of trauma and flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprinceyy/pseuds/pastelprinceyy
Summary: It had felt like years since Juno was last on a case with Peter Nureyev, and maybe it had been. It’s easy to lose track of time when you can’t even focus on the present.Even now, as they are on a week long stake out together, it’s hard for Juno to keep his mind off his past.(Warning for trauma mentions and flashbacks, not graphic)Slightly spoilery if you aren’t past the finale of Season One!
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Juno Steel and the Horde of Memories

I had been acting weird lately. I was aware of it, and so was Peter. Every day of our “vacation” was spent in worried glances and gentle touches. I didn’t mind the touches. The looks on the other hand, I did. 

Can you blame a lady though? Even on the car ride here I was in another place. Lost in the memories of cold cases and encounters nearly fatal to those around me. I wondered if I should of even offered to help Peter on this case. 

I thought the break from Hyperion would fix me. Maybe going somewhere quieter for a bit was just what I needed. But the silence was making it so much worse. Within a few hours of being there I felt itchy- like a hundred ants had shrunk down and were eating me. Every clatter and knock was an invitation to death, and Peter was in harms way for all of it. 

He cornered me constantly. In bed, in the kitchen after he hands me coffee, every moment that vaguely resembled downtime was becoming Juno-therapy-time. I gave up on doing anything to calm him down- something about the look in his eyes when I slipped past him or turned the conversation back on him made it worse. 

Just ignore and deflect, Steel. Just ignore and deflect. 

Outside of the sad looks, I thought I’d get through the situation with little issues. But when you put Peter Nureyev and Juno Steel next to each other, it’s never that simple. 

I woke one night with a start- panting and panicking, feeling like I was back in Miasma’s capture. Alone and hurt and scared. I covered my mouth to prevent myself from crying out for Peter again. He left me. He left me and hadn’t come back and if he didn’t come back soon they’d-

Suddenly the bed shifted next to me, and I hear a soft voice break though the flashback

“Juno?” He whispers, sitting up slowly, “What’s wrong?” I just shake my head in response. I feel sick to my stomach and my mouth is too heavy to talk. 

He isn’t real. He left me there for dead. 

“It’ll be okay. Can I touch you on your shoulder?” It takes me a few moments, but I nod this time, flinching slightly when he does reach out. My eyes are screwed shut, but feeling his arm on me slowly dragged me back to reality. I can still see him. Sitting next to me, his breathing slowed to try and keep me calm. The image is soothing. Just the idea of him still breathing. 

“Just focus on my voice and your breathing. You are safe, Juno Steel. Nothing is going to hurt you in here.” He mumbled softly. “Can I hold you?” I nod again, mumbling words under my breath to pull me back to the present. It was a trick Peter taught me. He taught me how to return after these episodes. To bring peace of mind back. 

He pulls me close to him, gently squeezing me to remind me that I was safe for the time being. 

“My name is Juno Steel. Today is December 14th. I’m laying in bed next to Peter Nureyev.” I mumble, slightly louder now. I feel him smile slightly, his face pressed into my shoulder, when I say his name. 

After repeating it a few times, I smile, too.


End file.
